


Осквернитель

by mikeymaika



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 12:33:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1305010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeymaika/pseuds/mikeymaika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Исполнение заявки с Хоббит-феста.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Осквернитель

Торин за истекший час не раз пытался опереться на вывернутую руку, но со стороны его попытка выглядела жалкой.

Оркская шваль словно мстила гномьему предводителю за увечье их господина - пока его били и тащили по узким темным коридорам, вырубленным прямо в толще горы, Торин сильнее всего ощущал тупую боль в руке, перебитой у локтя и испещренной глубокими грязноватыми ранами.  
Потом наступил краткий момент передышки. Глухо шумели оркские полчища, копошившиеся где-то в недрах пещеры, и оставленный наедине с самим собой гном вновь беспомощно завозился, до боли стиснув зубы и еще сильнее спутывая свои длинные волосы, налипшие на лоб. Тень Азога Осквернителя, преследовавшая его все эти годы, так внезапно встала у него на пути, материализовавшись худшим кошмаром, что Торин попросту онемел - и до сих пор еще не вполне осознавал, что произошло, отделенный от своего верного маленького отряда многими километрами узких подземных троп.

Орк появился тогда, когда гном почти впал в забытье, измученный ранами, мыслями и жаждой. Азог, случайно вставший спиной к отсветам факелов, показался Торину в два раза огромнее, чем был на самом деле; его широкие плечи, вздрагивающие от едва сдерживаемого торжествующего рыка, его бычья, толстая шея, и узкие, налитые кровью глаза, смотревшие прямо на свою обессиленную жертву, казались Торину вестниками неминуемого конца.  
Азог наклонился над пленником, издевательски медленно осматривая его вывернутую руку. От орка пахло потом, волчьей слюной и кровью.  
-Я скоро убью тебя, - произнес он хрипло, и в лицо гному дохнуло зловоние его пасти. Протянув руку, орк грубо схватил Торина за волосы, вдавливая его лицо в камни пещеры - несчастная жертва смогла лишь слабо дернуться. Торин был готов, еще давно, впервые выйдя на поле битвы, умереть от руки врага; он свыкся с этой мыслью, и мысль эта еще больше свыклась с ним, пуская в сердце свои губительные корни. Уверенно ведя в битву товарищей, сын Траина всегда ждал смерть, притаившуюся в ударе молота, в блеске клинка, или в легкоперой стреле, но сейчас, чувствуя, как сильная рука разводит ему ноги, а острое железо царапает открытую, беззащитную спину, гном сдался - и закричал. Он кричал глухо, распятый, униженный и сломленный, проклинавший свое бессилие, и от злобы на лбу его вздулись вены.  
-Кричи, гномье отродье, пока я не перешиб твою глотку, - прорычал Азог, упираясь большим пальцем между ягодиц Торина. Он не стал сразу врываться в доступное ему тело, почувствовав некий садистский интерес - и протолкнул внутрь своей жертвы лишь один палец, наслаждаясь тем, как гном забился в его руках. Потом, позднее, он, может быть, оставит ему жизнь, отдаст своим оркам, чтобы посмотреть, что они сделают с бывшим предводителем гномов.  
Торин мелко дрожал, замолчав, словно смирившись с тем, что происходит. Тогда Азог вытащил палец, заменяя его сложенными вместе остальными четырьмя - и вновь насладился тем, как выгнулось тело под ним. Плоть под его рукой неохотно раздавалась, крепко сжимая собой мозолистую руку, и сам гном будто бы весь сжался, покрытый крупными каплями пота.  
Вдоволь наигравшись с телом давнего врага, орк, наконец, подхватил его рукой под живот, насаживая на себя; Торин задохнулся, распахивая глаза, и почувствовал, как огромный член Азога входит в него полностью - казалось, что он достал ему до самой глотки. Гном знал, что все дальнейшее будет просто прелюдией к смерти, и, тем не менее, что-то заставило его едва слышно простонать:  
-Хватит... Умоляю, перестань...

Орк удовлетворенно оскалился, хрипло прорычав что-то, и вцепился зубами в шею своей жертвы. Он крепче сжал бедро Торина, намереваясь пустить ему кровь, не заметив, что погасли факелы, что не кричит больше его отряд, что вместо закоптелых, тусклых огней стены коридора освещает мягкий белый свет - и через мгновение мир померк в глазах сына Траина, чтобы вернуться через долгие две недели.

И первым, что он увидел, разлепив тяжелые веки, был встревоженный взгляд хоббита.


End file.
